


Online Fun

by areyouhereforsin



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinky, Lots of biting, M/M, Pure Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Smut, anti!top, first one shot eVER, i apologise for writing this, i wrote this at 12 am, im sorry, jack!bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouhereforsin/pseuds/areyouhereforsin
Summary: Jack's always been vocal about his openness of pleasuring himself.But what happens when a second party gets involved?





	Online Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my first ever one shot! Hope you enjoy it and let me know if you'd like more!

Finally, another day of finished recordings had whizzed by, and now the Irish YouTuber could settle down.

He had an assortment of activities to select from, those being gaming leisurely – for not every game needed to be filmed and tossed to his audience – others being watching a film or even calling up a friend to see how they were doing, another being quite a step further from the two tame pastimes.

He wasn’t ashamed of it, however, that much was clear from how he’d even gone to the lengths of vocalising it in one of his uploads. He’d even managed to scrape up a few comments agreeing with his statement.

It wasn’t a lie when he’d thrown in the fact of it preventing such a severe ailment. No, it was in fact true.

But nothing said he _had_ to express the real reason behind it.

Who was anyone but himself allowed to dictate the enjoyment he got to experience? Surely, after laborious hours spent whittling away at his keyboard and belting out the usual commentary, he was deserving of just a little treat.

And so, with a push against the edge of his desk, he listened as the wheels rattled below, giving way as the force allowed him to drift. Eventually, they’d come to a stop, and the Irishman bounded out of the cushioning before taking his usual stretch that involved a dragged-out groan and limbs extending in their outstretched directions. Elbows bending after, he brought both hands behind and steadied himself as palms pressed into the small of his back. Arching into it, he threw his head back and let out another long sigh, relieving himself of that ache that was prolonged sitting.

“Ahhh fuck that’s better. Jesus, I gotta start takin’ breaks or some shit. Could always stand again, that’s food for thought.”

A few more twists and turns and when the man was finally satisfied with wringing himself out like a wet towel, he’d turned on his heel and darted for the office door, swinging it open in a jiffy and closing it just as quickly. He’d come back soon anyway, so he saw no need of switching the lights and even putting his desktop to sleep for that matter. It would just be a little window of time.

Just for himself.

His bedroom was conveniently close-by and that had its pros and cons of course, for if he were to share it… he could only imagine how much they’d adore the idea of being gifted his voice that soared to the skies and above. But for now, he was alone, and the concern was out the window. He had other projects to attend to.

Leaping into the comfortable confines of his bed, the spry male scooted over the sheets, shuffling away until he reached a point, he was content with. He hadn’t dived into them, for they’d only obstruct the deed.

Upon looking at the bare state of the covers, a small sigh emerged, and a roll of the eyes accentuated his realisation. Leaning over the edge, he turned towards the nook of his side table that housed his charging laptop, and with lithe fingers, retrieved it in an instant. With it propped on top, he flipped the contraption open and began browsing his usual wares.

“Internet… don’t let me down.”

Nothing too scandalous, but something to catch his eye. Landing on a picture, insignificant but effective, he halted his search and enlarged the finding.

Ah, perfect.

Placing the laptop down, he removed his hands from the slim device and began trailing his hands down to his restricting clothing. Unbuttoning and unzipping the fly had been an easy feat, and with a few more creaks of the bed, he’d peeled off the tight denim and flung it to the side.

“I’ll deal with you later.”

Hooking both fingers under the waistband of his briefs, the YouTuber lifted himself, supported by his elbows, removing the constriction in a few, short seconds. A faint shudder and a soft utter answered as he met the contrast with the sudden cold air, chilling his naked bottom-half. Eyes fell on his hardening length that he fished out, pointed to his chin as it flopped on his stomach.

His gaze hadn’t remained on it for long, for Jack had already twisted to the side, hand reaching out for the small bottle just for the occasion. Settling back, he popped open the lid of the item and tipped a generous amount of the substance out. He began to spread the formulation, covering his fingers before he finally grasped his member and delivered a stroke.

That elicited a relieving sigh.

Attention facing back to his screen, he roved at the image before him. With his mind unhinged and his fist beginning its motions, Jack splayed out a little wider, providing himself with more room to work with.

His thumb traced circles around the head, lathering his tip with the leaking pre-cum. He couldn’t help but stammer with a guttural moan, only managing to increase in volume as the pad of his thumb moved faster.

“Fuck… _fuck_…”

But teasing could only last so long, and soon the male had resorted to the next stage. He bucked into his fist, back and forth, back and forth as it moved along his cock. Eyes lidded and mouth ajar, his entire focus relied on his hand’s rapid-fire. His periphery barely held onto the conjured picture and instead directed itself at the euphoria his pace was building up, all too excited for that sweet high.

Movements hastened, and Jack was keening as his body tensed, twitching in the all-consuming pleasure and desire for that blessing of a release.

“C’mon… c’mon… oh _fuck_…”

Unbeknownst to him, a certain screen had flickered, and a skeleton of pixels had found its way into the room. They’d collected into a nearby corner, amalgamating into the familiar being and all too uncanny appearing one to the male currently fist – fucking himself.

What perfect timing.

With Jack all too absorbed in his nearing climax, the creature made no effort of cloaking himself in the shadows, nor dematerialising and rematerializing by his side to make his confrontation quick. No, he took long strides, neons glossing over the bare figure, drinking in the sight with such fervour.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

In his dazed state, Jack was the perfect subject for the idea that had just popped into his head. The metaphorical lightbulb switched on above him, and a smirk stretched across beyond the far reaches of any human.

But he wasn’t human now, was he?

Originally, the being had decided on dropping by unexpectedly as usual, just for a simple touch of disorder. Wreak some havoc here and there. Make the Irishman taste a slice of Hell. But with what was laid out before him was better than any destruction or dismay he could bring about.

This was truly a gift tied in a neat, little bow.

Just for him.

The bed dipped where Jack’s legs rested, parted with enough of a gap for the glitch to use as a vantage point. His body slinked by, hovering over his target of interest who pursued that euphoric finish. Whether his realisation as to reality before him would hit now or later was of no importance. Anti had him right where he wanted, and his position gave him all the advantages if Jack were to resist.

With that in mind, a dark chuckle slipped past his jagged grin, and if his presence hadn’t been known previously, it had now. The YouTuber below caught off guard had stilled instantly as the titter brushed over his roseate flesh, red from the pleasure – ridden state.

Lidded eyes fluttered slowly, barely widening but with just enough of a window to identify the source above. Lips had already begun to move, and he muttered a raspy “wha’ the fuck?” before his sight had cleared. As the haze drifted away, both sockets opened wider than they’d ever been and he audibly gasped as they landed on the intruder.

Before he could even register the image in front, Anti delivered his mock with a side that was his signature, shit-eating grin.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account.”

Visibly struck, Jack merely gazed up at the creature with nothing but the corners of his mouth creasing, forming a disturbed frown. The grin was still plastered and amusement danced in the pixelated apparition’s eyes as he observed. Aside from the silence, the male below swore that his heart had burst out of his chest, hammering away like a ticking bomb for the two to hear. It was only when Anti’s hand slid towards his side that his voice had finally found him.

“A-Anti? Wha- What the hell?”

The last thing he needed on his mind was to consider how he was sprawled there, naked and underneath Anti of all people. Shame made itself apparent as he shrunk into himself. He’d begun lifting his legs, bent at the knees, attempting poorly as they dragged along the sheets. Failure was evident as talons latched around one of his ankles, stopping its course instantly.

“You’re not shy are you, Jackaboy?”

He purred those words out, exhibiting his pure delight in its playful tone. Eerie greens narrowed, keeping to the shock scrawled on his profile, the colour drained as Anti suspected he’d detected how his leg had been forced back to its former position. A chuckle fled once again.

“You were so eager just a second ago.”

A tug.

“All worked up.”

An unsuccessful struggle.

“A babbling mess.”

Fear morphed into anger as Jack thrashed and kicked, gritting his teeth as all his strength was directed to his captured limb. But Anti wasn’t having any of it.

“Fuckin’ get off of me!”

His grip tightened and talons scratched the surface of the bare flesh, threatening to split the skin.

“Now, now Jack. Where’s that docile side I just saw earlier, hm?”

A head tilt only accentuated his taunt and Jack could’ve sworn the smile that he wore was something one could only see in a nightmare. A vivid one that blurred the lines between reality and fiction.

Was this even real?

He’d been drawn out of his thought process as attention flitted to the left side of his face, having been stroked by the back of Anti’s pale hand. A bite at his lip and shaken pupils were all he could respond with. Anti smirked at that.

“There we go.”

Confusion swept across as Jack was given a few pats to his cheek. He couldn’t help but label it as ‘odd’. Whilst Jack was distracted in his internal consideration, Anti focused on his task and readjusted himself to a more advantageous spot. Releasing his ankle, his hand trailed up along his outstretched leg, scathing each patch of flesh it wandered past. Once again eyes shot back at him as his palm rested atop his thigh, having digits slanted inwards to trace teasing circles.

“I interrupted you, didn’t I?”

Eyes glinted as he noticed how the YouTuber tensed at his exploring fingertips, and lips curled with glee as a pant broke the air.

“You never even got to finish.”

Jack’s own eyes broadened in sudden realisation, aware of the implications held in the alter’s words.

“Anti please d-don-“

A finger planted itself on his lips, hushing him immediately.

“Let me help you, Jack. I’ll make it worth your while.”

Fingers glided upwards until they’d reached their desired destination, evident by the low whine from male below and the snicker from the man above.

“Still hard? That’s adorable.”

He shook his head weakly in protest, pleading at Anti with a softened expression to which the glitch scoffed at and wrapped his hand around the still lathered cock. A whimper emerged as Anti soon imitated the same motions Jack had been using. The only difference being his quicker pace, but that was easy, especially with his inhuman stamina.

Torment was etched into his features as his internal battle played out. But his mind could only last for so long. Jack knew that.

So did Anti.

“I saw what you were looking at.”

Up down. Up down. Up down.

“Not so innocent are you, Jackie?”

A cry.

“Heh, that’s what I thought.”

Jack didn’t last long.

That didn’t come as a surprise to Anti.

By now with each stroke Jack was meeting his fistful halfway, bucking into it as he had done so with his hand. He’d turned to the side, pressing into the pillow below in a sore attempt to hide how his face blossomed from the shame below. But his groans unveiled the truth.

The kneeling creature wasn’t impervious to carnal desire either, especially when he had the mess below, panting like a dog in heat. A growl rumbled from his throat as his hand moved more erratically, more roughly and not giving a shit as to whether Jack was in pain.

As Anti was privy to more harsher treatments, and with sharing the same genetic code and all, it was only logical to conclude that he too enjoyed it.

A moan confirmed that.

“God, you should see yourself, Jack. What would your precious community think? Seeing how you’re reacting? How you’re melting at my touch?”

Another snicker surfaced.

“What a slut.”

The pad of his thumb brushed over the tip, running over before gently sinking into the slit that caused Jack to twitch. The rigorous pace of his strokes stilled suddenly, and a whine from Jack only led Anti to wear his twisted grin and respond with a dry chuckle. A shift in his body brought him down towards the entertainer’s twitching length, and with the emergence of his serpentine tongue, Anti gave him a few kitten licks. He circled the head with the tip of his tongue then dipped into the middle of his aching erection.

Jack shivered.

A smirk spread across the static creature and with a glint of malice he brought his mouth towards the scrotum, trailing a stripe from base to head, earning a stammered “oh”. He went for another long lick, running along the underside and up to his glans for that delectable taste. It was undeniably sweet but with just a subtle tang that sparked his tastebuds. Something that made him keep going for more and more to try and pinpoint the flavour.

A satisfied murmur left the glitch’s lips as he finished off another streak.

_Delicious._

That was it.

That was the word.

Anti moved methodically, deliberately and purposeful as he finally took in Jack’s length, with both hands clasping his toned thighs for leverage. A high – pitched cry at the other end and a shiver that rattled his spine sent Anti’s mind to full throttle, driven from the sudden surge of adrenaline. Having both the taste and the desirable sounds flooding into his system was simply an out – of – world experience and the creature was intoxicated by it.

He wanted more. He needed more.

More.

More.

_More._

The back of his throat convulsed as he deep throated the male below, bringing himself back up slowly before lowering to engulf his hard cock once more. His saliva and the lube that coated his entire length made bobbing up and down an easy task, and with the additional assistance, the glitch adopted his rapid pace, causing Jack to twitch and tense at every moment, pants growing rampant by the second. He was so lost, so helpless, so vulnerable.

Just how Anti liked him.

“I’m go-gonna… gonna…”

Greens flitted up to the agape mouth spewing with incessant moans and quick breaths from the treatment. Jack could vaguely make out the smile that crawled along the being’s face. He squirmed with that image in his mind, turmoil screwing up his face as he attempted to shake it off.

_I don’t want this. _

_I don’t want this._

_I don’t…_

Thighs tensed suddenly underneath pale hands and his back arched as a jolt coursed through his shuddering body. He came. He came long and hard. And he came for that vile creature of all things.

Eyes rolled back and he exclaimed from the strain as his head was thrown into the pillow below before stars dotted his vision. An inaudible scream matched his wide eyes and agape mouth, full-blown from the overwhelming sensations.

Mindlessly, he resumed bucking into the wet orifice around his cock, riding through his high. Pupils trembled and a tongue lolled out as his body relaxed, though Anti continued, sucking hard, resolute as he worked his way past Jack’s euphoric end and through to his overstimulated state. When he felt the body beneath him quake, the amalgamation of pixels couldn’t help but grin.

He swallowed the thick, warm load, down to the very, last drop. His nose was buried in Jack’s light hairs, tickling his arousal further. Still, with Jack in his mouth, he murmured contently and chuckled as he observed how the YouTuber jerked from the vibrations. The elixir of Jack’s defeat travelling down his gullet was glorious, and Anti wanted to savour it all. Every trace. Every hint.

Everything.

He slinked off torturously slow, figure rippling as he rose whilst the one underneath shuddered from the removal. A lick over his devious grin followed as eyes searched the defiled body. He brought his hand up shortly, wiping up the residue off his lips before treating himself to it with a ravenous tongue. The entertainer’s limp member had fallen back, still covered with the concoction of Anti’s saliva and the lube from earlier, along with some remnants of his finish that had leaked out. Bringing a hand to the flaccid cock, Anti ran his fingers along his shaft, collecting the substance with a bitter sneer.

“God, look at what a mess you’ve made.”

A disturbing giggle erupted as he chided the other in his snarky ways. He then proceeded to lean forward, hovering over the pleasure-ridden heap before smearing the sticky contents over his reddened cheeks, burning with shame. Piercing greens judged his handiwork, eyeing the new marks that stained the previously unscathed profile. The visage of a painted whore.

And that’s exactly what he was.

A cheap.

Dirty.

Used.

_Whore._

Jack was still panting heavily, so very out of breath and recovery was a mile away. Another chuckle escaped the being as he ghosted over the male’s ear, tasting the scent of sweat from forced pleasure. A growl rumbled at the base of his throat and Jack whimpered softly in his subdued state.

“Wasn’t that nice, Jackie? You enjoyed that so much didn’t you?”

A nip at his earlobe was rewarded with a stuttered cry and a wince. Anti snickered.

“Oh, you tasted so _good_, Jack. So very, _sweet_.”

He paved a path of open-mouthed kisses as he manoeuvred from ears to his jawline. To his neck and his collarbone. The YouTuber was blossoming with marks, beaming with so much crimson. Latching onto a patch of skin, Anti suckled deeply and earned a strained rasp of a groan as he gifted the other with a big welt. The centrepiece.

“A-An…Anti…”

Immediately Jack felt a grin graze his skin, and when hands gripped his waist, the Irishman met him with a cascade of goosebumps. The shirt began to tear as talons prised the material apart. With what little strength he had left, both hands flung themselves at Anti’s wrists, attempting sorely at stopping him. The glitch scoffed as he shook both off, assisted by a knee to the groin which Jack howled at. Cruelty laughed back with mock pity as he crumbled.

“Don’t fight it. I know you _like this._”

A rip broke the silence. A thud of fabric followed, and another quiver responded as hands explored the bare, pale chest that enticed him with an ethereal glow.

A purity he _had_ to taint.

He bit into the flesh, nibbling and sucking at each given moment and in seconds Jack’s pasty skin had darkened areas which scattered all along his torso. The breath-taking sounds slithered into his ears, and his mind swam as arousal became too much to handle. Neons flickered and a defined build shot up before dealing with his tight prison below. The tenting in his pants hadn’t gone unnoticed, and it had remained there for far, too long.

Anti stripped in seconds flat and disposed of his restricting jeans. The other had stirred slowly and awareness was reaching him once more.

But not fast enough.

In the blink of an eye, the creature had repositioned the two, ignoring Jack’s confused noises and cries of protest as he had him adopt the new posture involuntarily. Anti was propped against the headboard, seated where Jack had previously resided and now the former resident was atop the brute, with legs forcibly looped around his waist. A Cheshire grin inscribed itself into his features as hands swept to his ass and gripped firmly, delivering an occasional squeeze. Another gasp and a wave of light pink resurfaced.

A pull drew him closer and closer. Much too close for the likes of Jack as a stifled whine of disfavour faintly slipped through. Dismissive, his grasp on the supple cheeks tightened, with talons steadily digging in.

A silent threat.

Having acquired more advantage, Anti dragged him until his throbbing cock met the torso decorated with hickeys and bite marks of all kinds. A few jagged lines glared back as well. He just couldn’t help himself as he traversed the naked half, with nothing but the desire to ruin the gem of YouTube.

And ruin he did.

Anti rubbed against him, racing for that friction as his manhood moved back and forth against his navel and along his glory trail. Irking, Jack turned to face away but with there being little to no distance between them, Anti could make out each and every feature that screwed up from the degrading act. 

But that only exposed his neck to which the creature leaned into immediately, snagging a quick treat which earned a choked gasp and a shudder that caused the glitch’s cock to twitch. Canines punctured through and Jack’s gasp became an outward cry, with his head twisting back to try and ward off the sinking fangs. Only when Anti had indulged himself in the coppery nectar did he release his victim.

Fingers danced on the wound he’d blessed the man with, and eyes lingered as they watched the substance trickle along his flesh, coating his digits. With a glimmer, he aimed his attention back at the one seated on top and shoved the stained fingers in his mouth. Gag reflexes kicked in but Anti kept them there, swirling them around and around, swiping them over his tongue and throughout the entire orifice. He only grinned when a tear fell from those pretty blues.

A few moments after once he’d let them circle a little longer, round and round, again and again, did he finally withdraw the moist digits.

_Perfect_.

“Be sure to _scream_.”

Confusion crossed him in the form of an arched brow and parted lips that had begun to verbalise the question that had been conjured in his mind. But before he’d even gotten the first word out, a squeal ruptured his throat. His finger moved back and forth, back and forth and he wore a diabolical, toothy grin, baring his crimson-tinted fangs. Jack’s eyes began to roll back and his mouth widened more and more as heaves left his system. The overstimulation only heightened the sensations and with another finger inside, he became a drooling, babbling mess.

_Fuck, that was hot. _

As he began to scissor open the male, Jack’s entire being quaked against his fingers, shuddering uncontrollably whilst moans escaping him matched its disjointed rhythm. The entire block could probably hear the Irishman. Not that it mattered to Anti.

He was just a character, after all.

He could get away with _anything_.

He stretched out Jack a little longer, inserting a third finger shortly which had his tongue lolling out and nothing but whites and blurred movements obscuring his vision.

“Oh Jack, why aren’t you like this more often? _It suits you so well._”

Eventually, he retracted his wet digits and Jack keened from the empty feeling. Carnal desire had taken over.

_Finally._

“Jack? Can you hear me?”

The semblance of a nod was all he caught and Anti cackled from the weak display.

“You’re going to ride me, understood?”

Nothing.

Anti tensed around the buttock he still held, and Jack practically leaped at the abrupt feeling.

“_Understood?_”

A nod, albeit hesitant responded.

Another chuckle left the villain and he loosened his clutch on Jack’s ass.

“_Good_.”

A lift hoisted Jack up and with the headboard as support, he adjusted himself until his cock had lined up with his entrance. Another hoarse groan dripped out of the male above as Anti eased him in, to which he responded with his low growl. A few seconds was all it took until he received that sweet cry. Anti’s cloud of lust shone a deep green as they fixated on Jack’s profile, drinking in that addictive sight. And now with the angle having been found, he hit his prostate with vehemence. The sound that broke the air was music to his ears and he wanted the entire piece played out. So, he struck for those notes, smiling as they rung out in quick succession.

He adopted a tempo just as easily, and with how Jack was twisting and turning, throwing his head back and forth and biting his lip to stifle the onslaught of moans, Anti knew he found the right speed. He kept up, striking the sweet spot over and over again, and with how Jack clenched around his pulsating length, the coded being could feel his climax rising, and he began to pant just as loudly as his counterpart.

“Fuck, Jack. You’re so fucking _tight_.”

“Shu-Shut u-_hn_.”

They continued for a while, with only the company of each other and the sound of skin slapping on skin and the slip of moans and breathless pants. Desperation became apparent as the pace suddenly increased and Jack tightened around Anti’s cock at the change. Anti let out a deep groan, and his head rested into the crook of the juncture between the YouTuber’s neck and shoulder. Even a creature such as himself could grow tired, and exertion was catching up to him, with exhaustion at its side.

His hips rocked furiously, and Jack bounced up and down with stuttered moans repeatedly breaking out. He was seeing stars again and lost to the arousal that seized his body, to the primal instincts that intoxicated his system.

Only one thing was on the alter’s mind, and that was for that desirable finish, and so he raced, continually pounding into the human fleshlight, hammering away without any coordination. It was chaotic, ruthless and messy.

It might as well have read “Anti”.

The heat that had built up finally had Jack pushed over the edge, and the scream that erupted and the clench around Anti’s throbbing cock had him unloading into the entertainer, filling him to the brim. They remained there for a few seconds, bucking absentmindedly as they rode through the rest of their highs. Jack was the first to still, but it didn’t last long as Anti pressed in further once more and was rewarded with a shake.

As focus met him, with the orgasmic bliss fading away momentarily, he trained his eyes downwards and smirked as he spied the stains on his abdomen. Hands darted down to toned thighs and with a tilt to the side he brought the two down onto the bed. Jack was still dazed and lost to his elation, so when Anti pulled out, all that followed was his involuntary shiver and a soft whine.

Maybe next time some _toys_ were in order.

Anti grinned from ear to ear, donning that inhumane smile as a hand swabbed over his torso. Now he could really paint the bastard, label him as _his_.

Laughter flooded Jack’s ears, but with the grip on his face and the spread of his cum across his already stained profile, he hadn’t been able to concentrate on those shrill vocals. What Anti hadn’t used to soil his pretty features were left on his hand, and in seconds were taken by his reptilian tongue.

_How addictive._

“Well Jack,” He began, using his typical sing-song tone that only taunted the defiled male. “It’s been fun, but… duty calls.” He grabbed his jaw again, harshly squeezing and receiving a squirm from agony. A giggle engulfed the room.

“Don’t worry, I’ll see you again.”

Neon irises flared and obsidian pupils narrowed. Jack bit his lip. Anti smiled. 

“_Very soon_.”

Then there was a silence and an empty room. With nothing but a trembling male, a sullied face and a tarnished body.

And a memory that would never be erased.


End file.
